strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Thadelus
Operation Thadelus ( Also known as the Aquino Coup d'etat or Operation Classic Resolve ) is an Operation conducted by the US Military forces to drive out the coup forces led by Kane and Colonel Honasan. During the midst of the Coup d'etat, several CIA operatives in Manila spotted several armor regiments supplying the coup forces that eventually took over Villamor Airbase in a matter of minutes. To respond against the aggressive coup forces, the US Military forces launched Operation Thadelus as a secondary phase after Classic Resolve. It was the third largest amphibious assault of the United States Military Forces in the 20th century and the first Ghost Recon Operations in history. The successful aftermath of Operation Thadelus led to the United Nations State of Resolution 15703 as to announce the rights to declare the Philippines as the world's first blue zone. Largely due to the presence of the US Military forces and the emerging SPS Military force. Two years after the operation, Corazon Aquino cancelled the dismissal of the US Military Forces leave from the Philippines and accepted reformations of Subic Naval Base and Clark Airbase as the second largest US Military Operations Centre just behind South Korea's US Military Installations. Decades later, in 2021. Operation Thadelus became a traditional warfare and history for the United States Military. The Thadelus Strategy was made in 2016 as a focus of US Commanders of using Ground-Air power simultaneously without risking any casualties. Even by 2475 during the Edonian War hundred years after, the Strategic Planetary Forces uses the Thadelus Strategy against the Edonians during the Battle of Eden. Information In the midst of Operation Classic Resolve, CIA agents tipped off the local US Forces in Subic. While the Rebel Forces were in control of the capital city's ports. They were able to gain at least a sizable amount of ammunitions, supplies and even armors from recent soviet elements from the wars. The response of the US Forces in Subic urged President Corazon Aquino to permit them of sending battalions into the city. This was first denied by Aquino, but later changed her decision when the local news reported that Villamor Airbase was retakened by the rebels using T-72 tanks and M134 Armored APCs from Fort Bonifacio and at least two US Outposts on the city. The size of the armored regiment outgunned the current AFP Ground Forces and resulted Aquino to allow her forces as well to intervene with the US Amphibious forces. Battle US Navy carriers from the Pacific Fleet and the Atlantic Fleet were urged to change their destination to the Philippines at once. With the USS Nimitz and USS Abraham Lincoln arriving with the Expedtionary Forces and the Ghost Recon Battalions prepared. Two days later, Operation Thadelus was a go. With the Amphibious assaults from Manila Bay and seaside areas of the city were being assaulted and bombarded by US Forces. Air Superiorty was questionable, with the rebels having Mig-29s conquering the skies of the city. Both commanding carriers launched squadrons of F-15s and a few squadrons of newly built F-18s to the city. Hours later, half of Manila was retakened by US Forces and the air was under the US' favor. Remaining Mig-29s retreated, with a few did not respond and either made a kamikaze attack on their invaders. Two Mig-29s were forced to destroy themselves by crashing down towards the US Ground Forces. Killing at least 29 Marines in the process.